A Slew of Drabbles
by Goblin Cat KC
Summary: Multiple drabbles on a range of subjects and pairings, including slash, femmeslash and het. These were created during an alphabet drabble meme in which my readers gave me prompts to write for.


**A Slew of Drabbles**  
by KC

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry, Draco and all the rest; they'd do a lot more stuff than they do in the books and it'd all be rated R through X. Alas, however, I do not. **  
Other info:** These were created during an alphabet drabble meme in which my readers gave me prompts to write for. **  
Summary: **Multiple drabbles on a range of subjects and pairings.

**B - bubblegum, Lucius/Severus **

Ignoring his son's angry mutters as he stomped up to his room, Lucius looked over the confiscated muggle item his son swore wasn't his, he was just holding it for someone. Brightly colored with paper-wrapped candy, he gave it a tentative sniff and drew one piece out. He sat down on the sofa before the fire and, after quickly looking around, popped it in his mouth. It grew softer as he chewed, and while it tasted nothing like the cherries on the packaging, the sweet taste was not unpleasant. And then completely by accident, he blew a neat and perfect bubble.

"Bubblegum?" Severus asked, looking in from the door and smiling faintly as the bubble popped. Before Lucius could get rid of it, Severus came in and leaned over him, putting his hands on either side of his face to block him in. "I think I'd like a taste."

**D - dildos, Draco/Harry **

Harry has a brief flashback of Moody telling him not to stick his wand in his back pocket for fear of what might happen. He would tell Draco what Moody had said, but the things happening on the other end of the bed make it hard to concentrate.

"Still don't see why these are necessary," he manages to say around his short gasps and the little noises Draco teases out of him. He tries to tug his hands down, but their school ties are surprisingly strong.

"Shut up," Draco mumbles in concentration. "Told you, you've got to be absolutely still and I didn't trust you not to move. Looks like I was right, too."

Harry would argue, but the very carefully placed wand is now slowly moving deeper and there's something about all that magic swirling in and through him, Draco's magic, that he has to agree with his pureblood lover that this, at least, is vastly superior to anything the muggles enjoy.

**L -- lingerie, Harry/Draco **

Despite his arguments (and he made many, including the fact that Harry was smaller and thus the more logical choice), Draco stood in their bathroom pulling on more lace and silk than was healthy for any man. At least everything was in white with deep green trim and not the hideous gold and red ensemble that Harry originally wanted. And he didn't think white was virginal, despite what Harry had snickered (nearly costing him the sight of Draco in lingerie). White was pure, and Draco was nothing if not pure. Purely what was up for debate, of course.

When he stepped out again, the corset and stockings and gloves white with green lace and straps, he expected Harry's stunned smile that quickly turned hungry. What Harry didn't expect was to have a trip jinx set on his legs that made him stumble to the ground at Draco's dangerously high heels (which had an anti-stumble charm on them, thank Merlin).

"No no, Harry," Draco said softly. "You want me, you have to start at the bottom and work your way up."

**M - martyr, Hermione/Luna **

She never screamed. Hermione comforts herself with the knowledge that Luna went with a dignity that no one expected and no one else displayed as one of the martyrs, the term the Ministry gave to the executed children in the abandoned Hogwarts school. One by one, Death Eaters tortured and killed their hostages, drawing screams and pleas and broken sobs to be replayed over and over again in the endless photos they'd sent to Scrimgeour. Only one person knows what her mouthed final word was, photographed as she lay on a lonely stone floor, and as Hermione scatters her ashes on the lake, she is glad that her name gave Luna some final comfort beyond the pain.

**S - sadness, Harry/Draco **

Harry found him sleeping on his parents' tombs again, curled up on the raised stone slabs that housed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's hope of seeing them again, even as ghosts, dwindled with each passing day, and the pain of not being able to say goodbye weighed on him worse than their deaths. As he did every night these long months after the final battle, Harry slipped his hands under his lover and picked him up, carrying him back to the manor. Tomorrow night, he knew, he would make love to Draco in a vain attempt to wear him out, but his Malfoy would still sneak out in hopeful exhaustion, keeping a lonely watch for the dead.

**U -- unaware, Snape/Dumbledore **

He is completely unaware of my infatuation. I'm sure of it. True, you never can tell with a legilimens and he's one of the best, but I think I've managed to keep it hidden. Of course I'm infatuated. Let a known Death Eater spy into my service? I'd have to be infatuated to let that happen. I don't even know why I feel the way I do, and I'd suspect him of using a potion if I didn't know how strict he is when it comes to personal relationships.

There are a lot of uncertainties in this life, especially with the war raging in the background. I have no doubt that eventually I will fall in battle. When the time comes, though, I hope that he might be nearby.

**W -- wall!sex, Snape/Hermione **

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the youngest Potions mistress in Hogwarts history had to steal snippets of time to be together, careful to avoid notice from the students and the other professors if only for their own privacy. If that meant time spent in the darkest dungeons or coldest towers, so be it. Neither was a stranger to disciplined pleasure. After a war filled with more funerals than victories and a victory made of empty ceremonies and memorials, at least skin on cold stone let them feel something other than the creeping chill that had nothing to do with the turning seasons.

**Y -- yuppie, HP fandom **

The pureblood families are dwindling in number. The social and political ramifications of this are horrifying, but what often goes unmentioned is the sheer annoyance Draco suffers by simply being around so much new money. Not that they can match the Malfoy fortune, of course, but the Seamuses, Hermiones and so many other students are leagues beyond the Weasleys, conspicuously consuming everything they can get their hands on. New books, trendy robes, junk prank toys that pop and flash and leave a little mess behind for someone else to clean up.

They seem to do nothing but eat. Eating up cheap trinkets, eating up social status. Little devouring children. Every day he watches them devour a little more of his world.


End file.
